Caught in the act
by Megbaby55
Summary: It was so wrong yet so right. And in that moment they knew, they just knew. Chardee smut (I feel they need some smut)
1. Before

**Tuesday**

 **10:30**

 **Philadelphia, PA**

"Later Boners" Dee yelled as she walked out of Paddys Pub and as usual didn't get much of a side glance, until she heard the door to the bar squeak open and Charlie ran out "Dee wait I want to ask you something." Charlie said panting from the brief two seconds of running " can I come over tonight, Mac and Dennis are doing something tonight and Frank has a girl coming over, so can I?" Dee felt something in that moment that she had never felt before for Charlie or any of the guys, guilt "um sure Charlie, come round whenever" she said unkeen until she saw Charlie's face light up with delight "okay thanks Dee, I'll come round later" he said running back to the bar and with that Dee went home, wondering what Charlie and her could do tonight to pass the time.

 **Tuesday**

 **11:00**

 **Philadelphia, PA**

Dee sat on the floor of her apartment, Charlie next to her looking through her DVDs "I don't know if I have anything you'll like Charlie" Dee said cautiously "oh, what's this about?" Charlie asked holding up 'Just Go With It' to Dee. "That's about Adam Sandlers character, he wears a wedding ring for sympathy from girls and one girl asks to meet his ex-wife so he gets his assistant to do it. It's good" Charlie nods slowly "okay let's watch it" Dee agrees orders a pizza and puts it in. 10 minutes into the movie the pizza arrived, Charlie had also found and ransacked Dees liquor cabinet and was sitting on the couch chugging a bottle of vodka "you shouldn't chug vodka" Dee says going to answer the door. She opens it to see The Waitress on the other side of the door with her pizza "oh my god" Waitress moans and Charlie drops the drink and walks up to the door "well, well, well fancy seeing you here" he says earning a glare from the Waitress "hey Charlie, do you want your pizza?" She asks in a bitchy manner "yea I do" Dee answers and grabs it off her, pays her and slams the door in her face. Screams from the Waitress barely made it through the door before Dee screamed back and she left. About 2 hours later the movie was finishing up and Charlie was getting restless, Dee looked over at Charlie and saw something different, something... sexy about the way he looked. What Dee didn't know was Charlie was feeling the same way. Next thing either of them knew they were right up next to each other passionately kissing and there hands were caressing everything they could touch. It was so wrong yet so right, and at that very moment they knew, they just knew.


	2. Busted!

**Tuesday**

 **13:10**

 **Philadelphia, PA**

"Charlie wait" Dee said climbing off of Charlie and standing in the middle of the living room floor "how far is this gonna go?" Charlie sat and wondered before answering "as far as you feel comfy with" Dee smiled and nodded "okay but bear in mind Dennis and Mac still live here" Charlie looked at her blankly "Dennis and Mac still live here so they could come in at any minute" Charlie nodded "lets go in here then" He pulled Dee into her room and she smiled before looking at her feet, "okay but i need a minute" she said before running into the bathroom and Charlie layed on the bed. In the bathroom Dee reapplied some powder and put on some lipgloss, then she slipped into the sexiest pair of jammys she could find and left to find Charlie sitting on her bed untying his shoes. Dee got on the bed and started rubbing Charlie's back "oh hey" he said turning round and climbing back on the bed, he leaned into Dee and started kissing her passionately. Charlie lay down on his back while Dee lay on top of him and things just progressed from there. Charlie moved his hands up Dee's back and pulled the top of her jammies off, while Dee pulled his off too. They slipped the resignations there clothes off, Charlie was fully hard by now and so he shoved his big fucking fat cock into her tight little pussy and Dee let out a weak scream wrapping her hands in his hair "oh yea babe, you like that? You like my big fat cock in your tight little pussy Dee? Yea?" Dee's screams were just getting louder as Charlie pushed in harder, Charlie laced his hands in her hair for grip. Finally Dee felt herself near the edge and eventually she came all over Charlie's cock triggering him to do the same. Charlie toppled over beside her "holy shit, that was awesome" Charlie panted and Dee just nodded, a smile broad on her face. Next thing they knew the door opened and Dennis walked in "Dee, I need you to look something over for me" Dee looked at Charlie and whispered for him to "get your clothes on and go into the bathroom" Charlie fumbled a bit and sneaked into the bathroom. "Just coming" Dee called as Dennis made himself comfy on the couch. As Dee entered the living room Dennis looked at her funny " what was happening in there?" Dee shifted awkwardly "nothing" Dennis looked at her harder " just... masturbating" Dee shifted a bit and Dennis just changed the subject. They stared talking and next thing they knew a crash came from the bathroom. "What was that?" Dennis said and before Dee could say anything Dennis was opening the bathroom door... "Charlie?"


End file.
